Experiment the Word 'Push'
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Natsu & Lucy now knows that sometimes pushing can help in love thanks to Mirajane's curosity.
1. What Does 'Push' Mean?

A/N: This is fun little story, that I wrote out of boredom. So if there's some mistakes, sorry :). Anyhow please enjoy this fun little story.

DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail, owned by Hiro Mashima-sensei.

Experimenting the Word 'Push'

Summary: Natsu & Lucy now knows that sometimes pushing can help in love thanks to Mirajane's curosity.

Chapter 1: What does 'Push' mean?

It was a regular morning for everyone at 'Fairy Tail.' Natsu and Gray were fighting, Happy was refereeing their fight, Lucy was watching their fight to see who wins, Erza was out on a S-Class mission, Cana was drunk, and etc... But for Mirajane, she was reading a certain book, when she came across a certain book, when she came across an interesting word: 'push.'

'Hmmm...' thought Mirajane. That simple word caught her attention. Mirajane loves simplicity, that was her own personal style. Anyhow, Mirajane put down the book, and took out her little dictionary from the drawers.. She flipped through the pages and found the word: 'push.'

Push

1)Movie one's body or a part if it into a specified position, esp. Forcefully or with

effect.

ex.) She pushed the boy so that he can kiss her the girl.

Affect (something) so that it reaches a specified level or state.

ex.) he pushed their relationship higher up.

'Hmmm... These examples sound a bit off. But let's experiment them.' thought Mirajane.

-To be Continued-

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. :( But I'll update soon as I can. :) Please review and hope you like it.


	2. Experimenting Push Example 1

A/N: Told you I'll update soon. It's almost instantaneous. Anyhow just move on and read the story. :)

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT!

Chapter 2: Experimenting Push Example # 1

-The Next Morning-

Ok. Push example #1: she pushed the boy so that he can kiss the girl.' smirked Mirajane. She scanned the room for the perfect test subject. Then it hit her. Why not Natsu and Lucy? She need and a girl, plus they already seem like a couple. They might soon throughly thought out her plan. The moment Natsu and Lucy sit down for a drink, she will push Natsu, making him kiss Lucy, but of course there's flaws in the plan. She'll just have to be lucky in order for the plan to work.

"Morning everyone!" screamed Natsu as he kicked the door wide open.

'Here comes my test subject.' thought Mirajane. Just as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went to the other direction, Mirajane quickly asked them to come over.

"Over here you guys!" screamed Mirajane. The trio soon began walking over there to Mirjane.

"What's sup Mirajane?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing mmuch. How about you mission? Did you succeed?" responded Mirajane.

"We didn't any jewels. Again." muttered Lucy.

"It's alright." reassured Natsu.

'Here's my chance,' thought Mirajane. The moment Natsu turned his head towards Lucy to reassure her, Mirajane secretly pushed Natsu and SMACK! Everyone in the guild went silent as they watched the young couple kiss.

'Oh.. So the example did fit in.' observed Mirajane.

Natsu and Lucy pulled away from each other. The silent soon blew over andthe whistling, and hooting began.

* Whistles * "Who knew they were going out?" one member said.

"I know right? That gave me a shock." another member. Natsu and Lcy blushed and became angry.

"We are not a couple!" yelled Natsu & Lucy.

"Now they're shy! How cute~" teased Happy.

-To Be Continued-

A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter... but the next chapter maybe longer than this one and the first. So please keep on reading, and keep on loving~ :3 Anyhow, review, and thanks.


	3. Experimenting Push Example 2

A/N: Just read, and please review~

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL! OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!

Chapter 3: Experimenting Push Example #2

''Okay. Push Example #1 was correct. Moving on to Push Example #2: he pushed their relationship higher up, This is great. She can movie up Natsu and Lucy's relationship up into friends again since they won't even talk to each other due to some incident.

This time Mirajane tends to wait for one week to let the kiss incident blow over. Then 'talk' to them both about making with each other up; they'll be mad if she sets them up or anything.

-1 Week Later-

It was time to talk to Natsu and Lucy. At first when Lucy and Natsu came over they couldn't look at each other. For a moment Mirajane thought that they can forget the whole thing but instead the kiss couldn't leave their minds.

"So Natsu, Lucy, are you guys going to make up with each other yet?" asked Mirajane.

"Until we forget about _**'it!' **_said Natsu and Lucy in unison.

"Come on, you guys are best friends, yet you can't even forget a single kiss with each other."said Mirajane.

"Yea, pretty much." replied the couple. Mirajane only sighed. Is it this hard for best friends to make up?

"Hmmm... Real best friends would make up, and forget the problem. Young couples wouldn't forget the problem, until they do it again." said Mirajane. Lucy and Natsu grunted.

"I guess I can forget about it if you can." said Natsu.

"Yea I guess so too." said Lucy.

"Good you guys made up." smiled Mirajen. Then suddenly patted both of them on the back both lips clashed against one another. Natsu and Lucy once again kissed.

_'Oh boy...not again.'_ thought Mirajane, Lucy, and Natsu in unison. As they let go, more hoots and whistles came.

"Again, I'll forget it if you can?" asked Lucy.

"Yea sure." replied Natsu.

"But it was a bit fun." whispered Lucy.

"Yea. Just a bit." grinned natsu.

_'Why do I have a feeling that they will become love bird one day.' _thought Mirajane. _'Oh well.'_

-The End-

A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the first two. And thanks for the reviewing... And yea... Bye!


End file.
